


Vom Nehmen und Lassen

by Suchthingbutnever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Football, German, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchthingbutnever/pseuds/Suchthingbutnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Rückblick auf eine Beziehung: Vom ersten Spiel gegeneinander, von Siegen und Verlusten, von verschlafenen Tagen, Länderspielen und Mittelgesichtsbrüchen. (Neven Subotic/Mats Hummels, Slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vom Nehmen und Lassen

Neven schläft wie ein totes Tier.

Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, den Kopf erschöpft zur Seite geneigt. Taub für jegliche Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Kein Wecker, keine Kaffeemaschine und auch nicht Mats‘ Rütteln kann ihn wecken. 

Ein sanfter Kuss dann schon eher.

Er hatte schon immer einen eher ungesunden Hautton gehabt, bleich, manchmal sogar wächsern. Mit den neuen Farben in seinem Gesicht wirkt er wie eine beschmierte Leinwand. Ein dunkles Grasgrün, das an Ecken und Enden einen sanften Blauschimmer trägt. Sein linkes Auge ist bis auf einen Schlitz zugeschwollen. Er sieht so aus, als würde er ihm frech zuzwinkern. 

Mats setzt sich auf die Bettkante und runzelt die Stirn. Draußen ist der Tag sonnig, herbstlich kühl, vermischt mit Morgentau und frischem Laub. Er zieht Neven einen Zipfel seiner Decke weg und lehnt sich zurück. Spürt eine Hand, die im Halbschlaf gegen seinen Oberschenkel stößt, sich dann um den weichen Stoff seiner Jogginghose zu einer Faust ballt.  
Er lässt sich ein Stückweit nach unten gleiten und rutscht näher an den warmen Körper, spürt die Hitze, spürt – 

 

 

Mai 2011

Die Hitze bringt ihn fast um, alles um ihn herum fühlt sich klebrig, schweißdurchtränkt an.

Er hat eine lange Haarsträhne im Mund und eine Luftschlange um den rechten Knöchel. Er ist schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gekommen, Neven bewegt sich immer noch in seinem unsteten Rhythmus, reibt die Schweißperlen auf seiner Nasenspitze gegen Mats‘ Schläfe. 

Er stöhnt, muss lachen. „Alter, das ist Meistersex.“

Mats brummt nur. Er schiebt Neven ein Stückchen von sich, betrachtet die Bartstoppeln an seiner Wange, die roten Ränder um seine Augen. „Meister.“ Wiederholt er für sich, merkt, wie sich seine Mundwinkel automatisch heben. Ein Mechanismus, wie einprogrammiert. Auf Abruf kommen die Bilder der letzten Woche wieder zum Vorschein. Die Masse, die vor seinen Augen verschmilzt, die dröhnenden Stimmen an seinem Ohr. Jemand, irgendjemand der ihn anspringt. Neven, der sich klitschnass den Schaum von der Oberlippe streift und grinst. 

„…wird deutscher Meister? Borussia BVB.“ Der Gesang ist ganz leise, untermalt vom Keuchen. Die Euphorie schwingt trotzdem mit. Eine kleine Welle, die durch ihre kleine Welt schwappt. Und Mats nimmt Nevens Gesicht in beide Hände, drückt ihre Lippen aufeinander wie zwei Stempel mit komplett verschiedenen Formen und Mustern. Irgendwie passt es doch zusammen. 

Er schmeckt Schweiß und Bier und Duschgel, kann das Prickeln des Champagners auf der Zunge spüren. 

Dann zieht er sich die Haarsträhne aus dem Mund.

 

 

Neven fährt sich durch die Haare, dann übers Gesicht. 

Der Schmerz lässt ihn zusammenzucken und fluchen. Mats legt ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, da, wo er mit dem Daumen das Schlüsselbein streicheln kann, und wartet.  
Neven stöhnt leise und öffnet sein heiles Auge, blinzelt gegen das Sonnenlicht, sieht Mats fragend an. „Ich werd‘ heute nicht mehr.“ Sagt er und in seiner Kehle knackt es mehrmals. 

„Machen wir zu zweit.“ Murmelt Mats zurück. Dann lässt er sich zwischen die Kissen gleiten. Zwischen ihnen bleibt ein kleiner Spalt, ein paar mickrige Zentimeter. Mats liegt und wartet, wartet. Dann rollt sich Neven auf die Seite und schlingt einen schlaffen Arm um seine Mitte. Ein bisschen Nähe, ein bisschen Trost. Ein federleichter Kuss auf den schmerzenden Wangenknochen. 

Vielleicht bleiben sie auch ewig so liegen. 

 

Dezember 2010

Mats liegt ziemlich unbequem.

Sein Bein hängt von der Sofakante und das Kissen hinter seinem Kreuz ist wieder verrutscht.  
Neven hat Sky laufen, Stuttgart spielt das Freitagspiel in Hannover. Der Kommentator ist nur noch als leises Quaken im Hintergrund zu hören, die eintönigen Fangesänge ein dumpfes Rauschen. 

Neven steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hat sein Handy gegen das Ohr gedrückt. Ab und zu lacht er ein bisschen, brummt, bedankt sich für die Glückwünsche aus dem fernen Balkan. So sieht er gar nicht aus wie zweiundzwanzig. Eher wie ein verlegener Teenager, der sich nicht klar ist, was er leistet, noch leisten kann, der nicht mit Lob umgehen kann. Steife Schultern, abschweifender Blick. 

Er dreht sich zu Mats um und zieht entschuldigend die Schultern hoch, seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengequetscht und der Mund hat einen entnervten Winkel. Das Geburtstagskind will seine Ruhe. Will in Ruhe mit Mats Hannovers Führung und Stuttgarts Ausgleich begutachten. Vielleicht ein bisschen über das anstehende Spiel reden. 

Fußball. 

Ihr Bindeelement. Manchmal fragt sich Mats, ob es reicht, und wenn ja, bis wann. 

Draußen klopft der Dezember gegen das Glas, spült die Dunkelheit an den Fensterscheiben herunter. Neven brummt etwas, das nach Abschied klingt und schmeißt sein iPhone quer durch den Raum. Es landet weich, bleibt neben Mats zwischen den Sofapolstern stecken. 

„Ich hab‘ zu viele Verwandte.“ Neven streckt sich und lässt einen Seufzer los. Dann verschränkt er die Arme und lehnt sich wieder gegen den Türrahmen. Mats dreht sich von der Werbung weg, blinzelt. Ihm ist das rechte Bein eingeschlafen. „Und was sagen sie?“  
„Zum Geburtstag gratuliert und so.“ Eine Weile schweigt er. Die Werbemusik bimmelt vor sich hin. „Gefragt wie’s mir so geht.“  
Mats nickt, dreht sich wieder der flimmernden Mattscheibe zu. Natürlich hat Neven nicht erzählt, dass er ihn gerade da hat. Zum Fußballgucken. Für die warme Hand in seinem Nacken. Für das stumme Nebeneinandersitzen. Die festen Blicke. 

Morgen werden sie auf dem Feld nebeneinander stehen, hinter ihnen nur die Süd und der Himmel und die Welt. Sie werden ihre Siegesserie fortsetzen und Nevens Geburtstag nachfeiern.

„Und wie geht’s dir so?“ 

 

 

„Scheiße.“ Neven hat sich aufgesetzt und beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
Mats legt ihm eine beschwichtigende Hand auf die Schulter. Kopfschmerzen von den Tabletten, rauschende Ohren vom Schlaf, ein wundes Nasenbein. Neven lässt sich wieder sinken und dreht sich um, weg vom gekippten Fenster. Mats kann vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie er abgekämpft die Augen zudrückt, die Lippen aufeinander presst. 

Er lässt die Hand ganz langsam vom Schulterblatt zur Wirbelsäule gleiten. Malt Fantasiemuster auf die freie Haut, schreibt erst seinen, dann Nevens Namen. Unsichtbar, für die Ewigkeit. 

„Du kannst ruhig nach Hause gehen.“ 

Seine Stimme ist inzwischen ganz rau, wie Schmirgelpapier, das am Trommelfell vorbeikratzt. Ganz leicht nur. Fast schon zart. Mats drückt seine Nase gegen die feinen Häarchen an Nevens Nacken. Er sollte seine Mähne mal wieder schneiden. Und den Bart erst Recht. Damit Mats ihm wieder über die Ohrmuschel lecken kann, über seine schillernd blaue Flecken, bis zum Mundwinkel. 

„Ich ruf dich auch an wenn was is‘.“ 

 

 

Mai 2010

Mats‘ Handy klingelt. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal heute Abend.

Seitdem die Nachricht raus ist wird er mit Gratulationen überschüttet. Seine Eltern haben ihm auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Alte Freunde aus den Tiefen seiner Kontaktliste haben SMS geschickt, mit grinsenden Smileys und Behauptungen, dass sie es schon immer gewusst hätten. 

Mats weiß es nicht. Das, oder er betrachtet die Szenarien mit einer Distanz, die weder professionell noch persönlich ist. Aber immer, wenn zwischen den Anrufen mal eine Pause entsteht, sieht er es vor sich. Sommer. Oder viel eher: Winter. Ein ferner, ferner Winter am Ende eines anderen Kontinents. Bunte Fahnen und Nationalhymnen, dröhnendes Getöse und ein matt erleuchteter Pokal, den er im Vorbeigehen streift.  
Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Und Mats träumt. 

„Sehen wir uns jetzt in Südafrika oder nicht?“ Neven lacht in den Hörer. Mats‘ Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung Richtung Kehle. „Jetzt hör mal auf. Ich bin bloß für ein Testspiel nominiert.“  
„Immer so bescheiden, unser Mats.“ Er sagt es in demselben Tonfall, den er vor ein paar Tagen noch für andere Dinge benutzt hat. Dinge, die persönlicher waren. Die Großteils mit Körperteilen und Zungen zu tun hatten. 

Die Stimme ist aufregend. Wie ein kleines Abenteuer, in das sie sich gemeinsam geworfen haben. Wie ein anzügliches Lächeln oder der Gedanke an mehr. Mehr als Sex. Sex, der nicht nur Sex ist sondern…  
„Musst du jetzt nicht feiern gehen, Nationalspieler?“  
Mats muss gar nichts. Er drückt sich den Hörer ans Ohr und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann: „Die Party findet hier statt.“ Er hört Neven am anderen Ende der Leitung glucksen. 

„Bin sofort da.“

 

 

Mats streift sich die Schuhe an. Er hat zwei Paar bei Neven gelassen, inklusive ein Paar Stollen. Wer weiß, ob er mal irgendwann seine Trainingssachen vergisst, nach einem durchzechten Abend einfach nicht mehr in seine eigene Wohnung fahren wollte.  
Er hat sich viel zu schnell an die linke Betthälfte gewöhnt. 

Er atmet tief ein, als die Haustür hinter ihm zuschlägt. Die kalte Luft sticht ihn und er bemerkt, dass er seine Jacke oben vergessen hat. 

Wahrscheinlich ist sie jetzt Teil des gigantischen Kleiderhaufens neben dem Bett. Oder hängt sie auf der Sofalehne? Mats kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Könnte es sein, dass die Konturen verschwimmen, sobald man sie zu gut kennt? Manchmal träumt er von Neven, träumt von einem bestimmten Shirt, das er immer trägt. Träumt von seiner Wohnung. Weiß genau, wie die Möbel stehen. 

Er bemerkt, dass er die Sonne gar nicht richtig spürt.

 

 

August 2009

Der Sommer ist glühend heiß, Mats fühlt sich wie im Backofen.

Dabei sind sie nicht mal richtig in den Süden gefahren. Hier spricht man immer noch Deutsch, auch wenn etwas schwer verständlich. Er tankt Wasser nach, am Nachmittag soll das Trainingsspiel gegen den lokalen Verein stattfinden. Der FV Donaueschingen.

Mats will sich beweisen. Will wieder richtig zurückkommen, will zeigen, dass er seine Verletzung gänzlich abgeschüttelt hat. Er hat sich im Finale gegen England ja schon einmal beweisen können – jetzt will er es hier tun. Nichts ist ihm wichtiger, als in Form zu bleiben, er will alle Spiele diese Saison bestreiten, ausnahmslos, er will – 

Neven lässt sich neben ihn ins trockene Gras fallen und legt den Kopf zurück. Mit ihm hat Mats bisher noch gar nicht richtig geredet. Zu viel Trubel am Anfang, zu wenig Zeit, sich jedem einzelnen zu widmen.  
„Und wie isses so als Europameister?“ Neven zieht die Nase kraus und stupst Mats leicht an. 

„Eigentlich geil.“ Mats kann nicht anders, er muss grinsen. Er sieht wieder die Pässe, die er geschlagen hat, die Tore von Sandro. Den Pokal. Den schwedischen Himmel über ihm. 

„Schwärmst ja richtig.“ Neven schüttelt den Kopf. „Na komm, lass rein gehen. Ich trockne aus.“ 

 

 

Der Summer brummt und Mats schiebt die Tür auf. 

Neven steht auf wackeligen Beinen im Flur und sieht leicht bedröppelt aus. Mats zieht ihn zurück in die Wohnung und schließt die Wohnungstür mit einem Tritt.  
Tatsächlich ist die Jacke fein säuberlich über die Sofalehne gelegt. Neven setzt sich hin und gähnt, zuckt dabei zusammen, weil seine Gesichtsmuskeln angespannt werden. Er hält sich kurz die Backe. Wie ein Schuljunge, der erstaunt ist, dass die Mutter auch Ohrfeigen verteilen kann. 

Mats zögert kurz. Dann setzt er sich auch hin, streckt eine Hand aus und streicht leicht über den Oberarm. Seine Finger führen einen kurzen, persönlichen Tanz auf, quer über Nevens Handrücken finden sie ihren Weg bis zur Handfläche, dann drücken sie zu. 

Mats hält Nevens Hand, und stellt sich vor, so etwas wie Telepathie wäre zwischen ihnen vorhanden. Dann könnten sie stumm Gedanken austauschen. Wörter, die sonst keiner von ihnen je aussprechen würde.  
Mats sieht auf ihre verschränkten Hände, und – 

 

 

August 2008 

Der Händedruck ist fest und warm. 

Neuer Trainer, neues Glück. Neue Mitspieler. Er hat den Namen irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf gespeichert gehabt, jetzt kann er nicht auf Anhieb sagen, wer das nochmal ist. 

Deshalb nickt er nur freundlich. Ein Konkurrent, könnte ihm seine Position strittig machen. Oder ein Partner in der Innverteidigung. 

Wer weiß. 

 

 

Mats blinzelt leicht, als Neven sich vorbeugt und ihn küsst. Die Prellung fühlt sich heiß und glatt an, ganz vorsichtig legt Mats eine Hand auf Nevens Wange, fühlt unter seinen Fingerspitzen ein Pulsieren.  
„Ich würde es dir jetzt sagen, Mann.“ Neven murmelt gegen Mats Lippen.  
„Dann lass es.“ 

Und sie lassen es beide. 

 

19\. Mai 2007

Mats wird in der 52. Minute eingewechselt.

Er klopft Demichelis kurz auf die Schulter und sprintet dann los. Die Allianzarena ist gut gefüllt, die Zuschauer zufrieden – sie liegen 3:0 vorne, Mehmet hat seine Bude gemacht und seinen Applaus gekriegt. Abschiedsspiel, Emotional. Vielleicht eine kleine Ablenkung davon, dass die Schale in einer knappen halben Stunde in der angrenzenden Bundeshauptstadt übergeben wird. Stuttgart hat es sich verdient, mehr oder weniger. 

Als der Anschlusstreffer für Mainz fällt, haut er sich wütend auf den Oberschenkel und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Von der Seitenlinie hört er Hitzfeld etwas bellen.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie der gegnerische Verteidiger die Fäuste hochreißt.


End file.
